A typical standard rain gauge is a container designed for accommodating several inches of rain. The observer measures the amount of rain and empties the container. Another type of rain gauge is a tipping bucket which tips water to the ground when a certain weight of rain falls into it, and a recorder records the amount. The drawback with such rain gauges can be the large size, the personal attention required, or the mechanical complexity.